SonAmy: Werehog and the farmer
by Cyo the Lion
Summary: Amy Rose the farmer unexpectedly finds a dark blue werehog laying inside the barn, injured from a gun shot. Will she help him back to help and find out how he got turned into a werehog. SonAmy
1. Chapter 1

**Amy the farmer**

At some farm in Mobius, a young pink hedgehog girl named Amy Rose was outside carrying a basket filled with eggs after collecting them from the chicken coop. She was humming to herself as she was heading to her house while the chickens were pecking rice seeds from the ground.

At the porch at the house was Amy's male rottweiler dog resting as she walked in. The dog loooks up and wags his tail at seeing his owner.  
"Easy Buddy, I'll be right back" Amy said to Buddy. She heads to the kitchen placing the basket with eggs there. She then headed back to her dog taking out a tennis ball.

"Alright get ready, GO!" Amy threw the tennis ball making Buddy run after ball. After catching it he ran back to Amy handing the ball back.  
"Good dog, Good dog Buddy" Amy pets him. Buddy pants happily with his tongue out wagging his tail again. Amy then threw the ball again to let Buddy chase after the ball again. Amy placed her hands on her hips and takes a sigh before scratching her ear.

"Hmmm, Silver should be back by now after being at the market" Amy said looking at her watch. She looks over at her rye and wheat field.

 **X**

An half hour later, a pickup truck arrived at the farm and out came a light grey hedgehog with five forelocks, he was dressed in a checkered shirt and jeans as well dark blue boots with neon stripe.

"Sup Amy" The Hedgehog said.  
"Hi Silver, you're a little late" Amy said.  
"Well it was problem with the traffic. But anyway Blaze and I did a good job at the market, though many were interested in Fiona's offerings" Silver said.  
"Damn, she's better than us in our business" Amy said sadly.  
"I can't believe that, she might seem nice in many's eyes buts she is in fact rude and selfish" Silver said. He held his hand out and made it glow. He takes up the empty crates and crates that still had some wheat and rye bread and some milk bottles using telekinesis. He placed them at the barn.

"Thanks Silver, what would I do without you?" Amy said approvingly.¨  
"You're like a sister to me, Amy. I have always been at your side. Now if you excuse me I got to get back home to Blaze. So see you tomorrow" Silver said, getting back into his pickup.  
"Okay, see ya" Amy waved good bye. Silver drives out from the farm.

Amy looks at the sun going down at the horizon and took off her straw hat. She then goes to get her four cows and a calf back inside to large barn. After that she had her dog Buddy to shoo the chickens back to their chicken coop as well the two goats back to the goat barn too.

When it was done Amy was really tired and wipes her forehead.  
"Yep, time for some supper" Amy said heading back to her house with Buddy.

 **X**

Later that night at the forest near the field, a strange dark blue werehog mixed with light blue was running away from something and hides into the field. His left arm had a gun shot wound noted by the blood strain on his fur.

Then the one who chased him is shown, a female chipmunk with dark blue hair and brown eyes with a eastern look. In her hands she held a rifle. She placed the rifle at her feet and takes out her binoculars to see where the werehog is. A minute later, she heard a noise from the field and looks over there, she smirks and heads over to where she heard the noise.

"I got you now kemono! (beast!)" The Chipmunk said with a japanese accent. But when she got there she just found an non-mobian raccoon. It stood up and glares at her before leaving, making the chipmunk perplexed.

"I will find you soon beast" She groans in defeat and leaves the field in defeat. As for the werehog, he ran over to Amy's farm and he clutched his injured arm. Seeing the lights are out at Amy's house he quietly gets inside the goat barn. He tried his best to not wake the two goats up. He gets over to the hay stack inside the barn and was about to lay down on them when he accidentally pushed over some garden tools. The goats woke up and bleats out loud in panic seeing his monstrous appearance.

"Shit!" The werehog knew he was caught but was too weak to move due to his injury.

 **X**

Amy was in her bedroom sleeping when she suddenly hears the goats bleating out loud. She woke up and gets her slippers on. Buddy woke up and growls at what he is hearing. Amy took her flashlight with her, Buddy followed her in a protective manner with a angry look on his face. In only her nightgown and slippers Amy heads outside to the goat barn and opens the doors to calm the goats down, but Buddy got some scent not from the goats but from the werehog.

"What is it Buddy?" Amy asked her dog. Buddy's growls grew louder and he bared his teeth when he walks slowly to where the hay is. Amy turns her flash light at where Buddy was growling. She heard heavy breathing from there and when the light came to the thing Buddy was growling at, Amy's eyes widens in shock, she was now seeing a large blue werehog. This made Buddy stop barking and have his tail between his legs and ran out of the barn.

The werehog saw Amy and tries to get to her but collapsed.  
"Help...me" Said the werehog weakly. Amy's fear was replaced with concern and she knees down to the werehog and saw his wound on his arm, he really needed some help.

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2: Who's the werehog?

Who's the werehog

Amy was inside the goats barn tending to the werehog who snuck inside there.  
"Hold still there, this might sting" Amy cleaned the wound through his fur on his arm. The werehog whines in pain like a large wolf but then calms down.

"Tell me exactly, who are you? Where do you come from?" Amy began asking the werehog while she treats his wound.  
"S-s-Sonic, I come from the Green Hills" The werehog said his name.  
"Sonic? That's a nice name" Amy smiled. Sonic weakly smiles at Amy.  
"Say, do you always look like this?" Amy asked.  
"Only at night it happens. I was cursed when some sorcerer cursed me" Sonic said sadly.  
"A sorcerer? I thought that were-creatures are made by a bite or ritual. Now I'm gonna sew the wound together, so keep steady" Amy took out some stitches to sewn the bullet wound together.

Sonic did his best to not scream in pain as she sewn the wound. Then she bandages his arm and Sonic sat up.  
"Thanks Amy" Sonic said.  
"No worries, now you can come in and sleep on the couch if you like" Amy said.  
"Gladly" Sonic accepted. He followed Amy out from the barn into the house. He gets to the couch and laid down on it.

"Well...see you tomorrow" Amy said heading upstairs.  
"Good night" Sonic said before closing his eyes.

On the upper floor, Buddy was again back to sleep as Amy got into bed again. But before she fell asleep again she was thinking to herself.  
"What a night, a friendly werehog in my farm. Well he showed he has a pure heart. We'll see tomorrow how he looks in daylight" Amy thought before sleeping.

 **X**

The next morning, Amy woke up stretching her arms and got out of bed to get dressed. She opens her drawer and got dressed in her white shirt and jeans overall. As soon she was dressed up she headed downstairs to the living room where Sonic was sleeping, now back to normal form.

Amy walks over to get a closer look, his true form was a blue hedgehog with peach skin on muzzle, insides of ears and arms. His shoes looked also different as they had no spikes on and his hands had now gloves on. His pants were torn slightly, his bandage on his left arm were still there. Amy had to admit to herself he looked pretty handsome as normal.

"Wakey wakey Sonic" Amy gently shook Sonic.  
"*yawn* Good morning Amy" Sonic woke up seeing Amy.  
"Good morning Sonic, wow you look different now" Amy said.  
"Eh yeah, this is the real me" Sonic said.

"Sure, I'm making us breakfast" Amy said heading to the kitchen while Sonic follows her.  
"Can I help?" Sonic asked politely.  
"Sure thing, I was thinking of making pancakes. Can you hand me the eggs" Amy said. Sonic nods and hands her over the basket with eggs. Amy took a couple of eggs to crack them in a bowl.

While she did her work, Sonic saw Buddy getting into the kitchen, he acted docile towards Sonic not recognizing him as the werehog.

"What's the dog's name?" Sonic asked petting Buddy.  
"That's Buddy, my rottweiler" Amy said.  
"He's such a cute boy when not angry" Sonic chuckled.  
"He is mostly docile and playful at times Sonic" Amy said.

 **X**

As soon Sonic and Amy had their pancakes, they headed outside the farm to start the daily work, starting with milking the cows with bare hands rather with machines.

"Say Amy, got any bulls?" Sonic asked.  
"No but Silver and Blaze has two" Amy said.  
"Just asking since I see you got a calf" Sonic noted the calf.  
"Right, her mother is the only one I don't milk from since the calf need milk too" Amy said.  
"I can tell why you are more animal friendly to your animals. They need some care and love" Sonic said. Amy looks at Sonic smiling sweetly.  
"Yes, thanks" Amy said, moving the full bucket aside.

Sonic's bucket was just 3/4 full but he didn't care. He filled some bottles with the bucket along with Amy. Little they know this was a start of a relationship.


	3. Chapter 3: Market

Market

Sonic and Amy were at the town's market together and they were heading to the stand were Silver were selling Amy's products. Sonic helped Amy carrying the supplies to the stand.

"Within 20 minutes the market will start" Amy said.  
"Okay Ames" Sonic said. He folds up the table to let Amy place her products at the stand and filled crates underneath the stand. Sonic turns the open sign and sees Silver coming to them.

"Hi Amy, Who's that guy?" Silver asked Amy.  
"The name's Sonic" Sonic introduced himself to Silver.  
"Silver Hedgehog. Where do you come from Sonic?" Silver asked Sonic.  
"I come from the green hills. And I got this wound by a hunter" Sonic said pointing at his bandaged arm.

Silver was curious, why would a hunter hunt a mobian hedgehog.  
"Is there a reason why?" Silver wondered.  
"Well, You're not gonna believe this but every night I become a werehog" Sonic explained, hoping Silver will believe him.

"A werehog? I thought they were a myth. Is it true Amy?" Silver turns to Amy.  
"I saw him as a werehog. You'll see at night and you'll drop your jaw" Amy said.  
"Fine. I believe in you and Sonic. Anyway it's 14 minutes until the market starts" Silver said.  
"Right. I am glad that you trust me" Sonic said.

Just then a truck drives past the stand and it stops right near a stand where the sign reads 'Fiona's specials'. Out of the truck came a red vixen with dark red hair tied in a knot and cap with an american flag on. Her outfit was a checkered shirt and jeans with boots. It was Fiona Fox

"Sup there Pinky" Fiona said to Amy with a southern accent.  
"Fiona! Keep that to yourself, the market is gonna start soon!" Amy growled under her breath. Fiona chuckled and walks over to Amy's stand seeing Sonic.

"My my, You got yourself a handsome partner" Fiona said with a seductive look at Sonic. But Sonic scoffs at her.  
"I don't like your attitude Fiona, especially at Amy" Sonic glared.  
"Whatever, She's such a bitch" Fiona said, but wrong move. Amy threw a apple pie onto Fiona's face.

"Consider that a warning Fiona! Get away from the stand!" Amy yelled. Fiona wipes off the pie from her face and leaves in anger to go to her stand and wash her face.

Silver chuckled a little because Amy threw a pie at Fiona's face.  
"Nice move Amy" Silver smiled.  
"Yeah, I didn't like her flirting with me" Sonic said.  
"Fiona has always bothered me guys, now back to business" Amy said.

Later as the market started, Amy was handling the customers with Sonic while Silve heads back to keep an eye on Buddy. Sonic proved to be really helpful with Amy's business to her delight but to Fiona's disbelief.

"Just wait Amy" Fiona thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Farm life of Amy

Seven reviews, 10 faves, 9 follows and Happy Halloween guys, which is soon :D.

As it was closing time for Amy's stand at the market, She returned back home with Sonic with Silver helping them getting the supplies back after keeping an eye on Buddy while they were selling at the market. After he left, Amy and Sonic are alone at the farm with the animals and Buddy the non-mobian rottweiler. They went to the living room where Sonic sat on the couch as Amy headed to the shelf to pick a photo album.

"What's in that album Amy?" Sonic asked Amy.  
"You'll see" Amy sat next to Sonic. She opens up the album showing pictures of herself as a child with her parents.  
"This is me at 5 year old with my parents when we got the farm. At first I didn't want to live at it but changed my mind when I got older" Amy tells Sonic about when she moved to the farm with her family. She turned the next page to show Sonic when she was about 12 year old and had her first grown pumpkin with her father.

"Wow, You two must have some price on that pumpkin" Sonic said.  
"Yep, but we got second place at the pumpkin contest when it was Halloween, Blaze and Silver got first place" Amy said.  
"Nice. But second place isn't so bad Ames" Sonic said. Amy smiles at Sonic's words.  
"Thank you Sonic" Amy said sweetly.  
"You're welcome" Sonic said before Amy turned next page.

She then showed a picture of her at age 16 with Buddy as a puppy.

"And here is when I first got Buddy, he was an adorable little rottie pup" Amy said.  
"I gotta say he looks adorable" Sonic smiles warmly at how cute Buddy was as a puppy.  
"He sure was, but he is still cute and gentle dog" Amy said. She pointed at another picture of when 9 week old Buddy licked Amy in the face and one that shows Buddy as two year old.

"So how old is Buddy exactly?" Sonic asked Amy.  
"He's 4 year old right now" Amy tells Sonic her dog's age.  
"Okay. He looks good I can tell. I heard rottweilers can become 12 years" Sonic said.  
"Indeed. Well my parents and I trained him to not get aggressive" Amy said, showing next picture of herself and her family with Buddy and the cattle.

After showing the album for Sonic, The two hedgehogs heads outside seeing that the moon was up again and Sonic felt that he's going to transform again. He clutches his chest and fell onto the ground as Amy watches him transform. His fur got longer and darker and white fur appeared on his quills, stomach and wrists. His skin became pale blue again and fangs grew in his mouth.

"AAAAAAAARRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Sonic howled out loudly as Amy watched, even Buddy came into the scene and became frightened by the sight of the werehog.  
"Easy buddy, it's just Sonic" Amy calms her dog down. After finishing howling Sonic turns around seeing Amy and a scared Buddy. Sonic got onto one knee and held out a hand.

"Buddy, It's me Sonic. Come here, don't be afraid" Sonic told the rottweiler to come over. At first Buddy hesitates and whimpers.

"You can do it Buddy, I'm harmless" Sonic assures Buddy that he's no monster for him. Then Buddy walks slowly to Sonic and his tail got up again.

"That's right, come here" Sonic said. Buddy then sat in front of Sonic and soon the werehog began petting the rottweiler gently.  
"Good boy Buddy. Good doggy" Sonic said and Buddy wagged his tail. Amy smiles at that Sonic has managed to be friends with her dog in werehog form now.

"I never thought that would work but you did it Sonic" Amy said.  
"Yes but now he knows I'm no monster for him" Sonic said and allowed Buddy to get up.  
"He he he yeah, Well Buddy was in fact afraid for turkeys once but he overcame it" Amy chuckled a little petting her dog.

"A rottweiler afraid of turkeys, I would like to see that" Sonic chuckled.  
"Nevermind. Anyway Sonic, would you like to carve pumpkins with me? It's gonna be Halloween soon" Amy said and points at some pumpkins at the front door.  
"Sure thing Ames" Sonic agreed and they go to carve some pumpkins.

As they are back inside, Sonic was carefully using his claws to carve his pumpkin while Amy used a knife to carve hers. She was making a wicked scary face on hers while Sonic was just trying to make a funny looking pumpkin. Amy saw his and giggled at it. Sonic laughs a bit at her reaction and continues to carve it. From the doorway Buddy watched the two getting really along well.

About an half hour later after carving the pumpkins, Amy and Sonic placed their pumpkins outside and placed lights into them before heading back inside to make pumpkin soup out of the remains of the insides. During their time having soup Sonic and Amy couldn't help but look at each other not knowing that their friendship is growing into something more.

The next night at Halloween, some children came at Amy's farm to ask for trick and treat. They knocked onto the door and Amy came out dressed as a vampire while Sonic was a werehog again.  
"TRICK OR TREAT!" The children held out their plastic buckets, they thought that Werehog Sonic was a costume.  
"Hehehehe, Here you go" Amy giggles and pours candy into their bowls.  
"Hey mister, your costume looks quite real" A boy dressed as a mummy said.  
"Yeah sure do, A great make up artist made it" Sonic lied.  
"Okay, See you around" The mummy boy said and left with his friends. Amy looks at Sonic in relief that the kids didn't suspect anything.

"Good job at convincing them it's heavy make up" Amy said.  
"Thanks" Sonic thumbs up.  
"You're welcome, Sonikku" Amy said and hugs Sonic by surprise. Sonic was taken back but returned the hug.


	5. Chapter 5: Lumberjack and new hunter

Lumberjack and new hunter

 **AN: Sorry for the delay of the story, been into doing Sonic: Clone Trouble lately ^^; almost losing touch with this story.**

Sonic and Amy was on a walk through the woods to meet up a friend of hers there. It was day time so Sonic was in normal form.

"So who is this friend of yours Ames?" Sonic asked Amy.  
"His name is Cyo and he's a lumberjack, a special one" Amy said.  
"In what way?" Sonic asked.  
"You'll see" Amy said.

Pretty soon they arrived at a cottage in the woods and saw a mobian lion wearing typical lumberjack clothing sawing a tree. But the most unusual way he does it is that his right hand is made out of metal.

"TIMBER!" The lion shouted as the tree falls down with a loud thud at the ground.  
"Hey Cyo!" Amy waved to the lion.  
"What's up Amelia? And who's the blue guy?" Cyo saw both her and Sonic, questioning who Sonic is.  
"The name's Sonic" Sonic replied.  
"Oh nice to meet you. I'm Cyo by the way, Cyo Lion" Cyo said and held out his hand, but it still had claws out so he pulls them in.

"Oh excuse me" He smiles sheepishly for that.  
"It's okay. It looks like advanced technology, what happened?" Sonic noted the cybernetic arm and hand in concern.  
"An accident but a friendly scientist gave me that arm. So now I'm more effective in cutting down trees from now on" Cyo said.  
"Nice. Can you demonstrate how you do?" Sonic asked Cyo.  
"Sure" Cyo nods. He walks up to a tree and pressed a button on his wrist to make his hand morph into a buzz-saw and it spins as he cuts through the tree as Sonic and Amy watches. As soon he was done sawing, he punches the tree.  
"TIMBER!" Cyo shouted again as the tree fell. Sonic claps his hands along with Amy after watching Cyo doing this.

"Impressive Cyo" Sonic said.  
"Thanks. I'm just doing my duty" Cyo was glad to hear this.  
"No worries" Sonic said.  
"Say wanna come in for a cup of coffee and cookies?" Cyo asked the two hedgehogs.  
"With milk please" Amy said as they headed into the cottage.

X

At town, the chipmunk who chased Sonic was inside a bar and had a drink. Sitting next to her was a purple weasel.

"Hey bub, why so gloomy? I, Nack can be helpful. But people just call me Fang the sniper" Nack nudged her arm.  
"Why bother, Misutā Nakku. I work alone" the chipmunk responded with his name in japanese.  
"Wait you're japanese?" Nack was shocked.  
"Hai, Anata wa bakadesu (Yes, You are a moron)" The chipmunk said in japanese.  
"English Miss..." Nack didn't get her name.  
"Miho, Miho Satsuma" The chipmunk introduced herself as Miho Satsuma.  
"Nice name" Nack flirted with her.  
"Shut up. I don't need your help finding a pesky werehog I want his head mounted over my fireplace at home" Miho said.

"A werehog? I thought they don't exist" Nack thought she was bluffing, but the look on Miho's face showed that she was not lying at all.  
"I am not bluffing you baka. A wizard cursed a boy into a werehog to let me hunt him. I must find him before he manage to break the spell somehow!" Miho snapped. Nack backs off by her anger.  
"How?" Nack asked.  
"I don't know. But I won't let him break the spell" Miho said coldly.  
"Maybe I can help you find him" Nack repeated his offer to help her.  
"Fine. You're in" Miho shakes his hand, smirking evilly. Nack smirked back and picks up his glass of white russia.  
"For the hunt" Nack held up his glass. Miho picks up her glass and bowl with him.  
"For the hunt" Miho repeated after making her deal with him.

 **Oh uh. Looks like Sonic got two hunters after him now!**


	6. Chapter 6: Hunters at the farm

Hunters at the farm

 **Hey guys, sorry for the late part, but I've been busy lately with other stories. I may have been a bit rusty on the writing.**

Sonic and Amy arrived back to the farm to show Silver the transformation of Sonic to a werehog. They were unaware that Miho Satsuma's and Nack's plan.

"Okay Silver, any second now the moon will show up" Sonic said.  
"If you don't transform I believe you" Silver said. They looked up and saw the clouds covering the moon, waiting for them to pass.

"Any second now" Amy said. Five minutes pass and Silver checked his watch.  
"Well?" Silver asked. Then the clouds move out of the way for the moon and when the moonlight touched Sonic he started to feel the transformation begin. To Silver's shock he saw him change.

Sonic grew bigger and his fur went darker and white patches of fur appeared on his wrists and quill ends. He grew fangs and his skin became light blue while the shoes gets metallic spikes on the soles. Silver gasps in shock at what he just saw.

"Wow. You are a werehog!" He said.  
"Now you truly believe me?" Sonic asked.  
"Uh as for now yes" Silver said.

"Good. I told you I wasn't kidding" Sonic said. Then he turns to Amy.  
"So Amy? Should I challenge your dog for a growl contest?" He joked.  
"Uh no really" Amy said.  
"Alright then...Wait, I hear something" Sonic's ears perked up. He looks at both sides and then he turns around.

"What is it?" Silver asked.  
"She's here!" Sonic growls lowly.  
"Who?" Silver asked again.  
"The assassin!" Sonic said. And just as a loud bang was heard, Sonic tackled Amy and Silver down. As soon Sonic got up he growls at where the shot came from.

...

Zooming away from the farm, Miho Satsuma was standing up on a water tower and held a sniper rifle.  
"BLAST!" Miho exclaims as she missed her target. She reloads it until she saw Sonic leap up at her direction and knocked her down the water tower.

"URGH!" Miho grunts by the impact. She gets up but saw Sonic walking towards her baring his teeth.  
"I have had it with you Shinu! You just don't know when to quit!" Sonic snarled. Miho takes out a knife made of silver and tries to stab Sonic with it but he just dodges it and then he elbow strikes her in the face and then grabs her wrists making her drop the knife.

"Surrender now and I may let you live!" Sonic snarled at Miho.  
"Never! AGH!" Miho refused, but it only made Sonic tighten his grip on her wrists.  
"GIVE IN!" Sonic snarled louder.  
"Okay I give up! NOW!" Miho suddenly gave the signal and before Sonic could react, a silver arrow hit him on his shoulder, making him drop the chipmunk.

"RAAAAAGH!" Sonic howls in pain. Then Nack prepares another shot when his bow suddenly was caught by a neon blue glow and was snapped in half and then into many pieces.

"Motherfu...UGGH!" Nack struck by a psychic blast by Silver.  
"LANGUAGE!" Silver taunts him. But Amy then saw Sonic on his knees with the silver arrow still on his back.  
"Hang on Sonic! Silver get the other one away" She said to Silver.  
"Got it" Silver said before getting to Nack. Amy ran up to Sonic and pulled the arrow out.

"You okay Sonic?" asked Sonic.  
"Just a scratch" Sonic groaned. Then a loud cry was heard and Miho attacked Amy and with swift moves she kicked her in the stomach and punched herfive times until Amy managed to block some of the blows. She tries to punch back when Miho grabs her fist and strikes her in the face but Amy then right hooks her off balance.

"You're fast but I'm faster!" Miho said and with a swift spinning hook kick she hits her really hard and then resumes by a side kick at Amy to make her crash at the pillar of the water fall. Sonic, though weakened by the silver arrow, used the last of his strength to help Amy.

"YAAAARGH!" He tackled the chipmunk hard to the ground. Sonic then knocks her out by giving her a hard punch to the face. With a groan, Miho loses consciousness.

"Hah Haaaagh" Sonic pants in exhaustion and fell onto his knees. Amy runs up to him.  
"Sonic!" She held him up.  
"Amy...It's okay...I promise" Sonic groans. But Amy could tell he was not okay.  
"Sonic, stay with me" Tears started to form in Amy's eyes. Sonic fell onto Amy' lap and held her hand.  
"I shall always...be your friend...Amy Rose...Ohhhhh" Sonic said softly before losing consciousness, seemingly dying. Silver arrived back with Buddy and saw Amy and Sonic laying on her lap. When they looked over, they saw him reverting slowly into hedgehog form. Silver sighs in sadness.

"Oh Sonikku. Please don't leave us" Amy cried. But little she noticed that Sonic's arm started to move and it reached up for her face. Amy's sadness was replaced with shock and so were Silver's.

"I'm not...It was the werehog who left us" Sonic groans, alive and well. The curse was gone.  
"SONIC! You're alive!" Amy hugged him tightly.  
"AMY! Can't breathe!" Sonic gasps for air.  
"Ops Sorry. It's just I thought you died" Amy said.  
"Just as I said, the werehog died actually. So that means I'm free from the curse" Soic said.  
"It's a miracle Sonic!" Amy smiled and hugs him now gently.

Silver gave a sigh in relief that Sonic's alive and Buddy the non-mobian rottweiler went up to his owner and Sonic.

"You won't be facing the werehog now. Right Buddy?" Sonic pets Buddy.  
"RUFF!" Buddy barked.

...

A few days later, Sonic was so happy that he can now live a normal life without turning into a werehog at night. And as for Miho and Nack, they were sent to jail for poaching. Right now, Amy came outside with a tray of cookies and tea.

"How do you feel Sonic?" Amy asked Sonic. Sonic had a bandage over the arrow wound on his back but he was recovering very well.

"Pretty Good Ames" Sonic said.  
"Just as I thought. And I'm so happy that you're normal again" Amy said. She pours up some tea in a cup and gave it to Sonic, then pours into her own cup. The two hedgehogs sat a while watching the farm animals roaming around in the field and Buddy the rottweiler chasing the chickens for fun.

"Say Sonic. How long have you decided to stay here?" Amy asked Sonic.  
"As long as I want to" Sonic said.  
"Really?" Amy asked.  
"Really Really. With the hedgehog girl who stands at my side with care" Sonic held Amy's hand. The pink hedgehog blushed at Sonic holding her hand.

"Sonic, I don't know how to say this but...I love you more than anything else, no matter what you look like" Amy said. Hearing Amy confessing about her feelings, Sonic felt his heart beat with love.  
"Amy, that was the most beautiful thing you've ever said to me. You're the pink rose for me" Sonic said.  
"And you're the blue wind to me" Amy said.

The two hedgehogs then shared their first kiss together, officially becoming a couple.

 **THE END**


End file.
